killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadira
Sadira, a Persian name which means "Dreamy", is a mysterious female fighter. She is the first, and so far only new character revealed for the first season of Killer Instinct 2013. She is also the first female character added to the current roster. Biography Appearance Sadira is extremely pale, she has long black hair and her eyes are also notably and unnaturally glowing yellow. Sadira wears a mulberry-colored outfit with a hood and a decorative mask. She appears to be wearing ripped stockings on her legs. In general, her clothing appears to be of a Persian or Arabian design, perhaps hinting at her nationality. She has bladed gauntlets with two talons protruding from the knuckles. Personality She has a bit of a hidden temper which ignites once bothered enough. Abilities ??? Killer Instinct (2013) Story Leading the Red Eyes of Rylai assassins, Sadira has long observed the fighters of previous tournaments. Ordered by a shadowy figure to “prepare the way”, she has chosen this moment to reveal her singular purpose of eliminating all former competitors. Extended Story The Widow's Bite: Moveset Combo Trait '- Air Juggle: Sadira can easily launch the opponent into the air and perform air combos. Instinct Mode - Web Traps: Sadira can use her web projectile, which can paralyze her opponent, given her the opportunity to attack her opponent viciously. Other Attributes: Sadira can double jump. ''Command Attacks: * Widow's Drop: * Widow's Kick: * Throw: Special Moves: * Blade Demon: * Recluse: * Widow's Bite: * Web Cling: Shadow Moves: * Shadow Blade Demon: * Shadow Recluse: * Shadow Widow's Bite: Combo Openers: * Blade Demon: * Shadow Blade Demon: * Recluse: * Widow's Bite: * Widow's Drop Combo Enders: * Blade Demon: * Recluse: * Shadow Recluse: '''Ultra Combo Hits: 25 Hits Stage During an Ultra Combo, the cave begins to crumble as the nest of rocks fall down, causing a giant tarantula to drop from the top of the cave. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from the Main Theme will play. Endings Spare Jago, ULTRA Fulgore: Sadira savors victory against all who opposed her. Glacius' alien power source has been secured and ARIA believes it is strong enough to rip open a path through space itself. What is at the other end of that path, no one can guess. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Jago: Secrecy has long been Sadira's greatest weapon, but now, she has been dragged from the shadows to become a puppet for ARIA. She has won riches beyond imagination, but the price of her newfound wealth may be too great, and the ultimate prize too small. ULTRA Both Jago and Fulgore: Long ago, Sadira abandoned her humanity to an unending quest for wealth and power. Now, allied with ARIA, she has both. Abandoning her life lived in secret, she vows to extend her network of assassins into one that will blanket and terrorize the globe. Quotes Trivia *Sadira is the only new playable character in the Killer Instinct franchise as of Killer Instinct (2013). However, should new characters be introduced, then she will be the first new character. * Sadira is the 1st evil female character introduced in the series. Gallery ''Killer Instinct (2013)'' Sadira Emblem.png|Sadira's Emblem KI-New-Chara 08-23.jpg|Early Design (with veil) 23 kichar05.jpg 23 kichar04.jpg 11509 345692332235097 1699620773 n.png|Sadira's Assassin Cave Color 1.jpg|Color 1 Color 2.jpg|Color 2 SadiraThumb720.jpg Sadira 01.jpg Sadira Look.jpg SadiraCharModel.jpg|Sadira Character Model Killer-Instinct-trailer-introduces-Sadira-and-teases-B-Orchid.jpg Sadira Arcade Intro.png|Sadira Arcade Intro Sadira Arcade Bio.png|Sadira Arcade Bio Classic Sadira.png|Classic Sadira Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters